Gravity
Gravity is the third single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background J-Dog spoke with Artist Direct about the track. "We wanted to do a rock song, but not a heavier one. It's harder to write a song with more palatability but not sell out at the same time. Johnny came up with the concept of gravity. It's something that holds you down. We talked about reminiscing on the past and how people can get stuck on that. That's what that song is about." Music video On August 4, the band announced on Twitter that a music video for Gravity is being made. On September 1, the music video was released on the band's official Vevo channel. Lyrics 'Cause I, I think of you now and then The memories never end when gravity pulls you in I remember looking back, Converse and a Starter cap Now I'm sitting wishing that, wishing I could just go back I was happy with no fame, Ford Fiesta, switching lanes Buying 40s with some change, them Southern California days I watch you pass me by, my words, they can't describe But I can see the gravity way up from the sky We leave the past behind 'cause we all wanna fly Deep down in life, you can't deny we're all the same inside 'Cause I, I think of you now and then The memories never end when gravity pulls you in 'Cause I, I think of you now and then We'll never be there again when gravity pulls you in Oh, gravity Oh, gravity Oh, gravity Oh, gravity I remember looking back, walking 'round, sagging Khak Dime sacks, alley cats, burnt out, always slack Now I got a platinum plaque and life seems to stay the same Knowing that I'll never change Southern California days Gravity can't stop the hope in the have-nots This artery's a part of me and blood is all I'm gonna be I'm gonna see concrete, bottles in bad dreams I'm everything and anything, a memory that never leaves 'Cause I, I think of you now and then The memories never end when gravity pulls you in 'Cause I, I think of you now and then We'll never be there again when gravity pulls you in Deep in the black is the place I call home Taking me back to the place I belong Deep in the black, I can't find my way home Please take me back to the place I belong 'Cause I, I think of you now and then The memories never end when gravity pulls you in (Gravity, gravity pulls you in!) 'Cause I, I think of you now and then We'll never be there again when gravity pulls you in Oh, gravity Oh, gravity Oh, gravity Oh, gravity Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - bass, engineering, guitar, mixing, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering Trivia *''Live Forever'' and Gravity were written at the same time. *Charlie Scene's line, "buying 40s with some change," mirrors his claim from No. 5 where he says "I only drink Mickey's, I can't afford the cans/I drink so much, they call me Charlie 40 Hands." Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Day of the Dead Category:2015 Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Funny Man Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Music videos Category:Clean Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Sean Gould Category:Da Kurlzz Category:All six